


Quiet Moments

by TallDiscoLatte



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDiscoLatte/pseuds/TallDiscoLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Ebon Hawk reflect on the quiet moments they shared with their commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He always treasured the quiet moments, especially in the dead of night when the rest of the crew slept and the two of them sat side-by-side. He could recall even now how their shoulders would almost touch but never did. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her staring down at the contents of her cup. The liquid inside once had been warm enough to steam up and evaporate into the air, but time and the coldness of space had robbed it of that. Now it sat idly in the cup, still, and dark. Bao-Dur looked down at the cup between his hands. The bitter cold bit at his fingertips but the hardly mattered. 

In the quiet of the evening he and the General sat by side. There was no sense of formality between them anymore. Time and battles had taken such a thing away from them. It had also afforded them moments like these, moments where he could try and forget the nightmares.

Bao-Dur closed his eyes, seeing the images burned into the back of his eyelids. The rotting flesh of corpses piled high on Malachor V, the glazed over dead eyes that stared listlessly towards the horizon. Still in the back of his throat he could taste the diseased air that permeated the atmosphere around that cursed planet. If he strained hard enough he could hear the screaming of the dying and the deafening silence of those who had fallen there. He could hear the piercing screams of the war machines that dropped from the skies and the crazed cries of the Mandalorians ready to die as they charged across the corpse infested battlefields. 

Then he could see her, ever so faintly in the distance, she stood surrounded by corpses. The onslaught never ceased as it reached out to drag her down into the very core of that rotten planet. He could see it now, the quick flashes of silver light that was followed by the eventual thump of another body joining the mass grave below their feet.

She thrived in those moments. Surrounded by death and decay she was unaffected, his General was graceful, fierce, and alive. As he recalled, back then he was alive too. Surrounded by the heat of battle and the stench of death he could create anything. His dexterous fingers moved purposefully across the components of the machine before him. This was his way of ending the war, his way of stopping the Mandalorians, and getting his revenge. 

The warmth of the General’s hand on his wrist brought him back to the reality. She looked up at him, her dark eyes transfixed as she tried a smile. Bao-Dur tried to muster one in return as he turned back to the cold drink in his hands. Bao-Dur closed his eyes and breathed in. Trying to forget the images burned into the back of his mind. He sat with the General listening to the soft hum of the hyperdrive and in that moment he enjoyed the quiet.


	2. Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira's encounter with the exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faint girl love.

As far as Mira was concerned, quiet was the enemy. The quiet gave her too much time to recall her past. It gave her too much time to think about how much she had changed in such a short period of time. It was the exile’s fault for everything, for her changing, for her restlessness, and most of all for making the silence so dreadful. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she walked down the hallways. She could hear quiet conversations echoing off of the metallic walls. The sound was accompanied by the soft hum of electricity. Mira paused in the middle of the hallway. She could hear the old woman and the exile talking. The soft lulls of their conversation drew Mira nearer to them. 

Mira watched the faint glow of the lights as it poured out of the room. Faintly she could see a shadow peeking out from the edge of the doorway. The exile had finished whatever she was doing with the old woman. The exile walked into the hallway the woman’s skin adorned with shadows. She didn’t notice Mira, though Mira noticed her right away. 

After all the exile was her target, she wouldn’t lose her again.

“There you are,” she began her voice cut into the silence. The exile looked up at her, her dark eyes fixed on Mira, and faintly Mira could make out a weak smile on the exile’s lips. “I wanted to talk to you about something. You never answered my question from earlier so it’s only fair that-“ The exile shook her head her finger coiling as she motioned for Mira to follow her. 

The two walked down the claustrophobic corridors, the exile walked in front of her and Mira walked behind. Their footsteps echoed off of the metallic walls the sharp sound sending methodical punches to the deafening silence. She could feel her heart beating faster as they took refuge in the other dormitory. The exile turned back towards Mira the soft light illuminating part of her face. Mira leaned back against the doorway her eyes trained on her target as she made her home in the center of the room. The hum of the ship permeated the room. The faint noise masked Mira’s beating heart as her muscles coiled.

“About last time.”

“What’s is it Mira?”

Mira shook her head. “I just don’t want you to ask any more about my past. You don’t need to know about it to work with me.”

She could see the frown growing on the exile’s features. Mira felt her stomach beginning to twist. The guilt was beginning to set in. “Don’t look at me like that.” The exile remained silent. Her arms crossing as her dark eyes remained fixed on Mira. 

The silence rang out. The sound ate away at her mind. Causing her skin to crawl. She turned away from the exile not able to take her stare. Mira’s jaw tightened as she sucked in a deep breath her chest puffing out. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the exile. Though she could feel the intense stare of her target linger on her. 

“Mira I w-“

“It’s not up for discussion!” Mira looked up to see the exile had drawn closer. She was with-in a few feet. Her heart beat grew louder. The exile reached towards Mira, the bounty hunger tried to back up but was pinned in the doorway. She glanced over to see the exile’s hand coated in scars extending towards her. The exile’s cool digits dragged along her face. Mira felt a shiver running up the back of her spine. 

“Mira, I want you to trust me.”

The exile crept closer closing the distance between them. A silence settled over the room as the exile leaned forward standing on her tiptoes. Mira’s rapidly beating heart was the only thing to fill the silence.


End file.
